


Not Enough

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anal Sex, M/M, Nervous Daryl, PWP, Rimming, Teasing Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gives rimming to Daryl for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Okay so this was really awkward. It wasn't like the whole sex thing hadn't been awkward to him in the first place, but still, nothing could be more awkward than this. After all, Daryl hadn't had much experience with men. With _anyone_ , in fact.

Anyway, he was trying to make himself comfortable and relax as much as possible, lying flat on his back on the bed they shared, a pillow under his hips to give the other man a better access. Daryl was completely naked with his cock half hard in anticipation, which added an extra embarrassment to the situation, while Rick was still in his boxers, kneeling down between the hunter's legs, rubbing the pale skin of his inner thigh repeatedly. Rick's eyes fixed on Daryl's were as reassuring as his touch, but predatory and suggestive, too.

"Relax, I bet you'll like this." Rick kissed Daryl on the bent knee, fingers caressing down the underside of his balls, making him shiver. "You don't need to be afraid."

"Ain't afraid of nothin'." Letting out a low growl, Daryl dropped his gaze to his slightly heaving chest, unable to hold eye contact with the other. Rick's laughter tickled his skin. "So you are just being shy. It's cute."

Daryl kicked his shoulder with his toe, feeling his face burning like it was on fire. "Shut up and get on with it."

His naked ass exposed to the air and Rick's eyes was a good enough reason to be shy, and he couldn't help but look away, glaring at the bedside drawer. It was not like he didn't want this, Rick had brought up the idea and he nodded in approval back at the prison, and this was the first opportunity they had had, feeling safe enough to try it out. Daryl couldn't say he had completely settled into the new place and felt relaxed, but it hadn't diminished the need building up within him, the need to be touched by Rick, and he had been kind of desperate for it, he would admit.

He heard Rick chuckle, feeling his hands cupping and groping his ass cheeks gently before they were pulled apart. The rough pad of his thumb grazed over his tight pink pucker, sending heat waves to the pit of Daryl's belly and making his cock throb.

Daryl felt his hot breath against the sensitive skin around his hole, then suddenly he felt like it was too much and he wasn't ready, just like the first time they had had sex, and he tried to sit up with his elbows on the bed. "Rick, waitー"

But it was too late. He felt the tip of Rick's nose pressed against the skin as the warm, wet tongue ran up his hole torturingly slowly. Daryl gasped in surprise, his head threw back on the pillow, his legs tensing up and shivering.

"What?" Rick asked in a teasing way, his voice hoarse and deep. It took a colossal amount of Daryl's energy to raise his head and look at the other's smug face between his legs.

"Have ya ever done this 'fore?" He managed to ask something inane in a lame attempt to buy time and compose himself. Rick's reply made him wish he hadn't asked, though. "No, but I asked Aaron for some advice."

Daryl froze, his eyes going wide in disbelief. "Ya talked to him about us?"

"It's not like he didn't already know. He watched us for a while. It must've been easy to figure it out." Smiling as if he was proud of it, Rick added. "Warned him, too, that he must be careful to shut his curious eyes and keep his hands off you or he'll regret it."

It was a display of possessiveness; his tone was playful, but something in his voice thrilled Daryl. He breathed out quietly. "You're crazy."

"I know." Without hesitation or pause Rick went back to his ministrations, hands gripping Daryl's ass cheeks to spread them wider. This time, Daryl had no time to be nervous or upset; the tongue was pressed against his hole, moving up, tracing the rim slowly and finely. It was a pure torture. Daryl's head flew back against the pillow with a low groan, hands fisting in the sheets, muscles clenching with the pleasure. He bit down on his lower lip, but couldn't keep small noises from escaping him as the hot tongue lapped at his puckered flesh in wet, long strokes.

"Fuck..." Daryl could feel his hole pulsating with need and it embarrassed him to no end, making his whole body flush.

"Told you you'd like this." Rick's lips brushed his tortured skin as he spoke, breath hot and moist. He swept the tip of his tongue in circles all around the hole, wetting him and opening him up, but it was not enough, not when he could imagine how it would feel when that tongue slid inside of him. Daryl panted, squirming helplessly. His cock was leaking and his hole was throbbing, begging to be filled, so desperate Daryl thought he was going to lose his sanity soon.

"Rick..."

It was barely audible, almost a sigh, but it was all Daryl could muster to plead the other man. Thing was, Rick always knew what he needed, able to sense it without words, just like Daryl could what his leader wanted from him. In the haze of desire he gazed at the man between his legs and found those intense blue eyes piercing him, pinning him, leaving him no escape. Daryl's breath hitched, heat coiling in his lower stomach, a small whine leaving his parted lips.

The heated eye contact was broken when Rick pushed his face firmly between Daryl's splayed cheeks, his tongue prodding at the entrance. And finally, he wedged the tip into the hole, eliciting a sharp gasp from Daryl. His tongue slithered its way into the tight channel, as far as it could, and Daryl couldn't hold back the whimper, his breath ragged, his legs squeezing Rick's head.

A strong hand rested on the side of his thigh, caressing as Rick continued to work his tongue in and out of him, teasing him endlessly, before he put his full lips against his opening and began to suck at the rim in earnest. It was too much pleasure and Daryl cried out, trembling, unable to stop his body from trying to move upward and twist itself out of the onslaught. But in an instant Rick grabbed his hips, yanking him back roughly, the sheets wrinkling under him.

Soon the tongue breached Daryl again, poking and delving deep into him as Rick sucked and slurped on the hole with his lips, wet sounds echoing in the bedroom. Almost sobbing, Daryl lolled his head against the pillow and had his long hair cover his teary eyes. His cock wept precum on his belly, his hand reaching out to entangle itself in Rick's curly hair without realizing it. He felt the hot saliva dribbling down between his ass cheeks, wet and sloppy, and he couldn't help but roll his hips against Rick's face, craving more, moaning at the sensations of Rick's tongue, lips and breaths.

"Rick, ya gotta stop, I'mーI'm gonnaー" Daryl slurred out, panting, fingers digging into the other's scalp. He heard Rick hum before his tongue pulled out of him, running up the area between his hole and balls, which tore a cry from Daryl's throat.

"What do you want?" Rick whispered against his skin, eyes blazing with naked lust, boring into Daryl's. "What do you want me to do? Tell me, Daryl."

There was no point resisting or pretending, not when Daryl was too desperate and needy, his body aching for the contact. "I, I want you..."

"Want me? Want my tongue, fingers, or something else?"

Daryl whined, frustration growing. "I wantー"

"Want what?" One hand holding Daryl's writhing body down, he slid his thumb up the crack of his ass, circling it around the wetting hole. It was rare that Rick pushed him like this, he usually gave in and let Daryl have what he needed anyway, but now he was taking full control and forcing him to say it aloud. And as much as Daryl didn't want to admit it, it turned him on, making his whole body hotter.

"Want yer cock inside me, ya bastard," Daryl growled low in his throat, breath coming in short gasps, "just fuck me already, or I'll go ask Aaron to do it instead of you."

Before he realized what he had just said, the thumb pushed into him, rubbing against the moist walls with rough force. All Daryl could do was let out a loud moan and he barely heard Rick's thick voice. "Don't you dare say that to me."

It didn't take long before Rick took off his boxers and lined up his rock-hard cock, shoving it into him, along his thumb in one thrust. Daryl managed to bite back a scream, his knuckles pressed against his lips, until Rick pushed in deeper, stretching him to the limit. The feeling of being penetrated and filled by the cock that was far thicker and longer than the tongue was so overwhelming that Daryl lost his voice, eyes shut, mouth agape, neck exposed completely as his back arched up off the bed.

For a few moments there was just the sound of their heavy breathing in the room, then Rick pulled his hips back before slamming into Daryl, again and again. They groaned, panted, moved together as one. Reaching out in desperation, Daryl grabbed the back of the other's neck and pulled him down to him. Their mouths met and clung, the very same tongue that had lubricated his hole invading him, stealing his breath, hot and wet.

Both of them knew that they wouldn't last long. With every thrust, Rick's cock rubbed past the spot inside Daryl, making him whimper into his mouth, hands moving up the scarred torso, thumbs stroking over Daryl's nipples. His erection was pressed between their bellies, red and shiny, begging for release. Daryl couldn't breathe, the air thick and suffocating, the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. He was almost _there._

"Look at me." Rick's breath was hot against his lips, voice gravelly. Daryl felt a hand brush the hair off his forehead, so loving. "Look at me, Daryl."

When he lifted his heavy eyelids, when he opened his eyes, everything he saw was the deep blue pools reflecting the passion and affection. They were bright, so _living_ , looking like the ocean, even though Daryl hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He couldn't look away from them, feeling trapped, owned, loved. With their eyes locked, Rick picked up his rhythm, thrusts becoming harder and deeper, nailing the spot inside Daryl relentlessly, driving both of them over the edge, tidal waves of pleasure rolling through them.

Daryl whined, feeling Rick's cock twitch and pulse deep inside him, a flood of warm cum filling him up as his insides clenched tightly on Rick. His own cock coated their stomachs with white, thick ropes as he came, body shuddering with an aftershock. He panted, gasping for the air, hearing Rick whisper in his ear in a dizzy state. "Say you loved it, my tongue inside you."

"Fuck you."

Rick smiled at him contentedly. "Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
